


【礼尊】神之子的低语

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cthugha - Freeform, Cthulhu Mythos, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *拙劣地模仿克系，深潜者的设定采用《印斯茅斯的阴霾》*是礼尊，车的内容有尊主动且强上礼情节注意*有一点点隐晦的吃内脏情节*主要角色死亡*全文2.2w字





	【礼尊】神之子的低语

这次的旅途不算愉快，宗像坐在火车车厢里透过窗玻璃看着窗外阴霾的天空心情不免有些受影响。说是旅途，其实是上头的命令让他来镇目这个小岛考察，年迈的老者兼上司国常路大觉随口一句话他就要为此奔波劳累。

出差考察之类的事也不少了，宗像并不是在抱怨这些，只是这个小岛的考察任务并不是交给他的，原本是羽张迅——年纪轻轻却能力出众的同事——来负责，但是羽张这几天生了场病连家门都走不出，这个任务自然而然就落到宗像肩上了。

这也没什么，出差之前突发变故他也习惯了，只是镇目小岛四面环海，与日本本土隔着一段狭窄的海域，战前只能通过当地渔民的船只来往，然而这段海域说浅也不浅，汛期时有翻船淹死人的事故发生，镇目岛也因为地理环境变得闭塞，岛上的情况外人也不太了解，似乎也不太愿意提起。战后政府决定修建大桥连通岛和本土，只是不知为何只是打了地基后修桥这件事就不了了之了。

有传闻本土的建筑师和工人去了岛上就失踪了再也没有回来过，政府派船去一看究竟，最后也不知如何了。

因为之后的事宗像就没听说了，自己当时刚刚有了工作整天忙来忙去熟悉自己的业务根本顾不得这些消息，若是办公室里有同事提两句他也就听着，可同事们也似乎没什么兴趣的样子，宗像也不太关心这事。

可谁成想现在自己就要踏上镇目岛了呢？

火车晃得厉害，这段路有些崎岖难走，轨道沿着山坡修建从窗子里往外看能看得到陡峭的山崖，恐高的人肯定是不能好好欣赏沿途风景了。

也没有什么风景可欣赏，不知道是不是回应宗像有些不太愉快的心情，天空阴沉沉地像是随时都有可能下雨，若是下雨这样的山路遇难的几率可就大多了，战后的道路修缮虽说已经很不错了，可仍是深感不安，况且临近镇目岛的这座小镇沿海环山，轨道所处的位置又令人害怕。

好不容易下了火车，宗像提着简易的行李走下车缓解长途旅行的劳累感，接下来就要走水路了，宗像要去码头寻找去镇目岛的船。

在此之前要先向当地人打听情况，宗像需要知晓生活在岛上的那群人会不会有像北海道那里的阿依努人类似的家族，越是这种偏远地区或者交通闭塞的地方越是容易保留些许与他们和人并不完全相同的另一种文明，对于文明，无论哪一种宗像都是充满着敬意的，这是当地人世世代代智慧的结晶。

沿途向人打听了路径后来到码头，日本沿海的捕鱼业和船舶业发展向来很好，只是这里让宗像有些诧异，捕鱼的船只稀稀散散寥寥数只，且都像是长久不用般蒙了一层灰尘，渔民也都三三两两地聚在一起要么喝酒要么搓麻，总之是不怎么在意自己的本行。

莫非现在不是捕鱼期？并不太了解这一行业的宗像走到码头的租借船只处询问。

“您好，请问有去镇目岛的船只吗？”

售票员抬眼看了看宗像：“你是外地人吧？”

“是的。”

就在宗像接连的疑惑期间售票员叹了口气：“我劝你还是回去吧，这儿没人想去镇目岛，也没有去镇目岛的船。”

“请问，到底是怎么回事？”

售票员瞟了眼码头处不务正业的渔民用手虚掩着嘴悄声告知宗像：“我看你是外地人不太了解才告诉你，去镇目岛只能坐从岛上来这里往返的船，这儿的渔民都不想去镇目岛，岛上有不好的传闻这些渔民都不敢靠近。”

听了这话宗像到来了兴趣：“您能告诉我是怎么回事吗？我对镇目岛的事并不太了解。”

“唉……”售票员叹息一声。“别说你了，我们当地人都觉得神神道道的。”

对于岛的了解，宗像仅仅只是依靠那些零零碎碎的说法，况且既然现在有人比自己了解，那么听听情况也无妨，这么想过后继续向售票员打听：“阁下能和我说说吗？”

对方手里的动作也没停，忙着整理手里的票：“你们外地人都这样，来之前兴致勃勃，听到点传闻反倒更兴奋更好奇。”售票员顿了顿接着说。“岛上的事我也都是听说，你知道为什么码头没有人开船捕鱼吗？”

宗像摇了摇头：“莫非不是捕鱼期？”

“并不是，鱼都往镇目岛那里游，我们这里一点鱼都捞不到，若是出海往东边海域航行去抓些深海鱼就会被岛上的人攻击。”

“这是为何？”

“哼，岛上那群冥顽不化的人自私得很，他们说东边海域的鱼游到谁的港口算谁的，谁也别越界，这什么狗屁不通的逻辑！”

售票员的情绪有些激动心直口快骂了一句，宗像想了想的确有些过分：“岛上的人这么说你们就听从了？”

“当然不会听啊！渔民们还是出海，就算岛上那群自私鬼攻击过来我们也有办法应付，可是我们的船绕过岛一进入东边的深海区就狂风大作，海浪汹涌地拍打着船体像是要把船弄翻，天气恶劣地像是世界末日，次次如此，邪门地很，出过几次人命后我们的渔民就吓得都不敢出海了，再怎么说还是性命要紧。”

宗像挑高眉梢，这种情况未免也太奇异：“这也太巧了……”

“巧？”售票员不禁拔高音调。“谁知道他们是不是日日夜夜向他们的神发毒誓诅咒我们。”

“他们的神？”宗像感到好奇。

“嗯，沿海一带有自己信奉的保佑出海顺利的渔神很正常，我们不信上帝，也不信神佛，只是我看他们那样子像是要自立门户一种新的教派。”

这倒是很大的收获，至少从这位年轻的售票员口中了解了许多情况。

“镇上的人都不喜欢他们，一是因为他们自私自利，二是因为……”售票员神神秘秘地左右看了看压低声音。“二是因为他们全都长得古怪丑陋。”

“相貌这种事……”

“你不了解，岛上的人似乎都是近亲结婚，生下来的孩子要么像是小猿猴一样瘦小浑身的皮肤皱皱巴巴的像个死尸，要么就是头部扁平两只眼睛又大又呆滞死死地瞪着你。”

“近亲结婚？”宗像想了想，近亲结婚的确容易生下有遗传病的孩子，会不会影响相貌这一点倒不是很了解，宗像自己也不是社会学相关人士，也并未深入了解过遗传方面。

“对啊，那座岛的人莫名地趾高气扬，好像自己是什么优秀人种一样不跟陆上的人往来，更别说和陆上的人谈婚论嫁，不过这也没什么，我们也不想和他们有什么联系，但是每天总会有那么几个岛上的人到我们镇上来，我这里离码头近，我看得清清楚楚，他们头发稀疏，头部扁平，眼睛突出，脸上全是皱纹，手背上也略微干枯青筋暴起，活脱脱像是将死之人，身上一点活人气息都没有，也不说话，来镇上办完事就走。

“一开始我们都以为那可能是几个老人，可是他们的穿着的确是年轻人的风格，而且脚步稳健一点不像年迈之人。后来我们听说岛上的人都这样，年纪轻轻就开始显老，他们那些真正的老人倒没人见过，不知道他们这是不是什么传染病，每次那群岛上的人来镇子里我们都躲得远远地生怕传染，那些不得不和他们接触的人实在没办法，不过也没出现什么病症，知道不是传染病我们也就松了口气。他们那副鬼样子也只能是遗传病了吧，这么想着镇上的人更不敢跟他们来往了，要是和他们中的人结亲指不定会生出什么怪物。”

听着真是诡异，宗像慢慢整理着售票员说的这些：“那，他们也不欢迎外人上岛？”

“那倒也不是，要真有人想去，他们也不会说什么，只是他们那双呆滞的眼睛看起来有些渗人，很多外地人最后也就打消上岛的念头了。”

无论如何考察的事都要完成，就算宗像打退堂鼓怕是也不行，看了眼对岸那座阴霾天空笼罩下显得愈发阴沉的镇目岛：“想去的话只能等岛上的船吗？”

“没错，不过我还是好心劝你别去，那些人真的让人不舒服。”

“多谢阁下的关心。”宗像礼貌地道谢，询问了一家性价比还不错的旅馆后准备先安顿好再打听船的事，就在此时码头上百无聊赖的渔民们全都收拾起东西匆匆忙忙地离开，原本就有些萧条冷寂的码头更显得空旷，似乎听到了水流的声音，海面上起雾了，雾中影影绰绰看到黑影缓缓靠近码头，像是桨划水的声音，莫非是岛上的船到镇上来了？

正这么想着船划得越来越近了，宗像扶了扶眼镜希望能看清楚一些，船上坐着三两个人，个个都是相貌奇特，和售票员说得一模一样，与其说他们怪异，不如说有点像是退化了的人类，隐隐有些猿类或者说有些古老的鱼类始祖的特征。

等船靠近抛了锚，船上的人一律沉默着上岸，连看都不看宗像一眼就这么往镇子里走去。宗像看着他们心里莫名有种厌恶感，自然而然地仿佛厌恶他们才是最正常不过的事情。

缓缓地挪动脚步往船只那里走去，划船的人同样年迈，目光呆滞，脸上并没有胡须，只有皱巴巴的像是缺了水一样干涸的皮肤，宗像朝他走过去，对方转过身盯着宗像走过来。

被这双看起来快要从眼眶里掉出来一样的眼睛盯着可真不是什么愉快的体验，宗像礼貌地拿出自己的名片：“您好，我在东京法务局户籍科第四分室工作，今天要来考察镇目岛，您能带我上岛吗？”

老人什么都没说，只是伸出干枯的手指了指船舱，大概是同意了。

“多谢。”

宗像礼司上了小船，船体晃得有些厉害，况且这种简陋的船体现在也不多见了，也许岛上还过着战前那种古旧的生活，思及此宗像不免觉得头疼，国常路还真是给了他一份艰巨的差事。

等着刚刚去镇子里办事的那几个人回来船就晃悠着驶往雾中，宗像和他们保持着一定的距离，他们也并不想靠近，低垂着头保持着沉默似乎谁也不认识谁的样子。摇桨的老者也不发出任何声音，小船慢慢地在海面上划开波浪，这条海湾不算宽，但是看起来阴森恐怖，宗像握紧手里的行李箱只转动紫色的眼瞳查看四周，雾气渐浓，方才似乎还没有这么重吧？明明在码头还可以看到岛的轮廓，可是到了海面既看不到码头也看不到岛，就仿佛陷入了广阔阴森的海域，前前后后都没有落脚的地方，若不是耳边充斥着水流的声音，宗像都要怀疑这艘小船是不是已经停在水面上了。

也不知道何时才能靠岸，正这么想着听到了一声空灵且遥远的嗥叫声，不知道是什么的声音，像是深海里的鲸鱼偶尔浮上海面换气时发出的鸣叫，这条狭窄的海湾还能游进鲸鱼？诧异间仿佛感受到船下有黑影游了过去，是鱼吗？警觉地探出头看了看船底，水面漆黑地如同黑夜，自己的皮肤又偏白倒映出来的影子惨白地不像人类。明明是白天，这种诡异的氛围如同进入了深夜，静谧且阴森。

难以想象这水下会有鱼类生存，这样漆黑的海水似乎污染很重的样子，游进来的鱼类怕不是都死掉了吧，所以只有岛那里鱼群多……

想着想着，逐渐在雾气中看清楚了岛的样貌，山峦和植被茂盛，港口十分简陋，也没什么人的样子，似乎比镇上的码头还要萧条。

上了岸，宗像给老者付了钱，观察着同船的人怎么进到镇目岛里面去，提着行李箱保持着距离跟在他们身后，看着他们坐上了一辆破旧的大巴自己也跟了上去。

大巴司机的样貌吓了宗像一跳，毛发稀疏头部扁平，这与那些同船的人也是如此，不过司机的脸完全像是没有鳞片的鱼头，虽说隐约可以看出人脸的轮廓，但是这也太像鱼了，呆滞的眼睛瞪地滚圆直勾勾看着前方路面。若是表现出害怕和惊惶未免太过失礼，宗像保持着镇定坐了个靠窗的位置。

坐在窗户一侧可以观察沿途的样貌。

大巴启动了，破旧的车辆动起来也是颠簸不断，似乎随时都有可能散架，仔细听还能听到老式发动机工作时候的哀鸣。

沿着这唯一的一条路，他们出发了。一路上两侧的破旧建筑逐渐向后撤去，古老的木式建筑清冷寂静，像是根本没人住。出了港口便进入了镇目岛的小镇里，镇上的建筑和港口大不相同，看到了很多破败的有些年代的欧式建筑，日本曾经引进过天主教和基督教，在那时也引进了一些欧式建筑风格，没想到这座交通如此不便利的小岛也受到了教会的熏陶。

走着走着就看到了教堂，然而教堂的标志全部被换掉了，宗像看不懂那些符号和标志，墙体上的浮雕雕刻着半人半鱼的怪物在海边捕鱼，莫非是岛上崇拜的图腾？

猛然想起售票员说过的话，也许他们只是借教会这种建筑来信仰自己的神吧。

教堂上的破钟突然响了，宗像抬头看了眼，并没看到人，也没感受到风，不知道那老旧的钟是怎么发出的声响，这还在其次，镇上依旧人烟稀少，街上目前一个活人都没见到，在这样诡秘的氛围下这口声音凄厉沉闷的钟显得更为骇人。

又走了几步，那种半人半鱼的浮雕变得多了起来，居民区的建筑又变回了古老的日式风格，家家户户紧闭着门扉，若不是天还有些亮光宗像都要怀疑这根本不是在白天而是在黑夜。

为了确认看了眼腕表，下午三时，莫非岛上的风俗就是没什么事做的下午便人人躲在家里不出来吗？

颠簸了一路的大巴终于在广场上停下了，古老的日式风格和破旧的欧式风格混杂在一起看起来有些不舒服，纵使宗像对建筑并没什么造诣。不过这座岛的历史一定很有趣。

下了车谢过司机，抬眼看到家酒馆开着门，别处似乎也难以打听到什么，宗像只能往哪里走去，撩开半截帘布看到店主穿着件戴帽子的外套，头上戴着帽子还围着围巾遮着下半张脸，手上还戴着手套，不知道的还会以为已经入了冬，宗像确定现在的季节不过是仲秋，即使再冷也不至于如此吧？

店主那双鎏金色的眼睛格外吸引人，宗像见到的，摇桨的老人也好，大巴司机也好，那几位岛民也好，都是呆滞的，黑色瞳仁几乎占满整个眼眶，而店主这双眼异常明亮，似乎能看透人心。

“外地人？”对方的声音低沉磁性，即使隔着围巾也觉得很好听，虽是问句却又带着肯定的语气。

“是的，您好，我是……”宗像刚想自我介绍就看到对方做了个噤声的手势不由声音小了下去。

“你想打听住处。”

“没错，请您告诉我哪里可以落脚。”

“我这里，二楼。”店主伸出食指指了指楼上。“不过很贵。”

“钱不是问题。”没想到这家酒馆就有地方可以住似乎还挺幸运的，宗像掏出名片自我介绍。“您好，我在东京法务局户籍科第四分室工作，我这次是来岛上考察。”

对方皱了皱眉：“我不关心你来干什么。”

“我只是想告知您，不然您可能会生厌，毕竟在这座岛上我可是外来人。”

店主轻哼一声：“岛上的人不喜欢外人，看来你也知道啊。”

“略有耳闻。”

“钥匙给你，”店主从抽屉里拿出一把钥匙递给他。“啊，还有，晚上听到隔壁房间有人说话别害怕，都是住在这里的房客。”

宗像满脸疑惑，晚上听到隔壁说话为何会害怕？但是他也困惑不了太久，拿着行李箱踩上老旧的木质楼梯听着楼梯板发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的悲鸣，感觉随时都可能承受不了一个成年人的重量，到了二楼找到对应的门牌号打开门，房间里还是很干净的，只有最基本的床与沙发，除此之外再无他物，打扫的也算整洁，皮鞋踩上木地板的响声略微有些大，关上门稍微整理了一下手提箱里的东西，换洗衣物和洗漱用品拿出来放好，尽管不清楚自己能在这里住多久，好在宗像的习惯就是有备无患。

舟车劳顿宗像今天下午也没什么兴致外出，仅仅只是洗漱完毕就想躺到床上去睡觉，刚躺下就嗅到床褥一股淡淡的鱼腥味，想着这床单也许是用海水洗过，到也不是无法忍受。说起来店主的古怪和所见到的所听说的还不一样，岛民的相貌确实古怪，但他们似乎察觉不到一般，也许是大家都长这个样子也就觉得很正常了吧，也许真的是遗传病什么的，不过这不在宗像需要考虑的范畴，而店主，包裹地那么严根本看不出他的长相，然那双眼睛又显得英气十足，莫非店主和岛民的相貌略微不同所以才会如此遮遮挡挡？

单纯想也想不出所以然来，镇目岛的诡异之处太多了，宗像略微有些乏累闭上眼睛很快进入了梦乡。

不知何时耳边响起了交谈声，就仿佛是在耳边，吃力地睁开眼睛看了眼窗外，天色已经黑了，抬手看了眼腕表，时针指在数字“10”和数字“11”中间的位置，这一觉太长了吧？自己只是想休息一下缓解疲劳，没想到竟然一睡睡到晚上十点多，他还从来没有贪睡过。错过了晚饭时间不知道还能不能买到食物，只是想了想肚子就叫了一声。

房间的隔音很糟糕，隔壁房间的说话声听得很清晰，但是宗像又听不懂他们在交谈什么，不知道是什么语言，期间不乏液体滴落的声音，听起来像是滴到了木地板上。

宗像并没在意，只是推开门打算去楼下问问店主现在还能不能买到食物，开门声在寂静的走廊里显得格外清晰，隔壁的说话声戛然而止，很奇怪，不过这时候宗像也已经踩着木质楼梯下楼了，木板被踩踏的“吱嘎”声略微有些吵，到了一楼看到桌子上点着一盏蜡烛发出昏暗微弱的亮光，店主坐在桌边整理围巾，似乎是听到响声就又把围巾围上了的样子。

店主瞟了他一眼：“是你。”

“请问，现在还可以买到食物吗？”宗像并不想窥探别人的隐私，也许店主这样子的装扮有什么特殊的原因，就像这个小岛上生活的岛民一样怪异。

“现在外面已经没有了。”低沉磁性的声音传了过来。“怎么了？”

“呃……”正想解释自己今天有些疲累睡到了现在就听到肚子里发出了抗议的声音，对方眨了眨眼睛轻笑出声，鎏金色的眼睛微微眯起，这时宗像才察觉店主周身那种生人勿近的气场缓和了许多。

“我这里倒是有点东西。”说着店主起身走到后门。“坐那等着。”

宗像很是诧异，下意识跟着他走动，对方看着他跟着自己走了进来皱起眉：“说了让你在外面等着。”

不过也没有明显地赶人的动作，宗像回过神：“我只是有些诧异，莫非阁下要为我下厨？”

“不然？”店主挑眉，见他不肯出去也就没理他了，不知道从哪里拿出条鱼干净利落地刮去鱼鳞去掉鱼皮简单做成刺身放在盘子里递给宗像。“我这里只有鱼。”

“这就够了。”只是稍微果腹也不需要考虑什么搭配，宗像双手伸过去想要接过盘子意外发现店主为了处理鱼把手套摘掉露出了手上的皮肤，让他倍感惊讶地是店主的手上有些微细小的红色鳞片，若不是和他接触恐怕自己也难以察觉，微弱的烛光下，宗像的视力又不太好。

许是发现宗像在盯着自己看，店主硬把盘子塞给他然后快速戴好手套。

“那是……什么？”宗像忍不住发问，他有一种感觉，这座岛上的岛民都排斥外人一点都不想和自己有接触，自己也莫名其妙厌恶他们，可是眼前这个人不一样，他并不在意自己是不是外地人，而且因为对方遮掩着外貌宗像也难以产生什么厌恶感，也许他可以告诉自己岛上的事。

“和你无关的事别多问。”对方厉声瞪了宗像一眼。

果然不会那么容易，宗像也没有那么天真，总之还是先谢过店主：“多谢阁下的食物，我叫宗像礼司，请问您的名字是……？”

“周防尊。”对方从他身边经过走到外面去，走到一半又停下脚步语气中带着一丝戏谑。“周防是我母亲的姓。”

宗像礼司楞在原地，完全没预料到对方会跟他说这些，他为什么会把这些信息告诉自己？难道是因为手的事情不能说所以用这些信息来代替吗？

心里的疑问太多了，但是眼下要先填饱肚子，宗像端着盘子问重新坐回桌边的周防尊——在周防低头的刹那看到一捋红色的头发从上衣帽子里露了出来——宗像凭借这些判断这位店主和岛民的外貌绝对不一样。

“我可以坐这里吗？”

“随便你。”周防拿桌上的酒盏刚说要喝，递到嘴边想起围巾还没有摘下来复又放回原位，略显急躁地看着宗像吃着自己做的刺身。

“您的手艺不错。”宗像看出对方的意图了，自己坐在对面周防尊就不能摘围巾喝酒，围巾下到底是一张什么样的脸呢？越是遮掩越是勾起好奇心，见过了有猿类特征的长相，也见过了有鱼类始祖特征的长相，这家酒馆的店主还能是什么长相呢？

突然一楼的楼顶木板发出悲鸣，像是有什么人在上面反复走来走去。宗像抬头望着声源不知道发生了什么，周防皱了皱眉起身踩着楼梯走上二楼，紧接着听到他低沉的声音带着满满的威严与压迫感说了一句“安静点”。

随后就安静了，整个二楼一片死寂。

周防走回一楼坐下来抬眼看了看宗像绕有兴致地问他：“吓到了？”

“没有，只是好奇，那些房客怎么这么听你的话？”

“哼……”

对方并不想回答他的问题，眼神注视着酒盏里的酒液等待着宗像吃完上楼睡觉，宗像转过身背对着他：“您现在可以喝酒了，这样我看不到。”

周防皱了皱眉，觉得他这么体贴说不定有什么企图，但是又馋得厉害了，一手压下围巾一手拿起酒盏把酒液喝光。

听到液体划过喉咙的声音以及瓷制品和木桌桌面磕碰发出的声音后才出声询问：“可以转过去了吗？”

“嗯……”

宗像转回来露出一脸人畜无害的表情想要取得信任：“我什么都没看到。”

“你要是看到了，这双眼睛现在已经被挖出来了。”周防手指指着宗像紫色的眼睛。

“请阁下放心，我只是来考察岛上的生活情况，您个人的特殊原因不在我的考察范围内。”

“哼……”周防轻哼一声。“吃完就去睡觉。”

“那您呢？”

周防挑了挑眉：“啊？”

“我问您，您不睡吗？”

对方明显有些不悦：“关你什么事？”

宗像想要继续问下去，即使他知道可能会触碰到不可以被提及的雷区：“我想知道我房间隔壁那群房客都是些什么人，他们的语言我听不懂，莫非岛上有自己的语言？请您不要误会，我一路上遇到的岛民都不愿意和我接触交流所以我很疑惑，我知道你们排斥外来人，但是我有必要考察和了解当地的风土人情。”

鎏金色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他：“你知道多少？”

宗像并不想隐瞒：“上岛之前问过对岸镇上的人，说岛上的人长相怪异可能是因为近亲结婚有遗传病，还说年轻人都显老，没人见过岛上的老年人，以及岛民有自己的神，鱼群都往到这里游，就这些。”

周防沉默了片刻：“别接近教堂，那不是你一个外地人该去的地方。”

“我理解，毕竟那不是异教徒该去的地方，虽然我是无神论者。”宗像吃掉最后一块刺身。

对方像是突然来了兴趣：“你是无神论者？”

“嗯，很奇怪吗？”

“没有，我只是想原来还有不信神的人存在啊。”

宗像礼司确认对方眼睛里闪过一丝别的什么，只是他看不懂，对方那双眼睛十分敏锐仿佛能看到人的内心深处，却又无人能够透过那鎏金色的眼瞳看透这双眼睛主人的想法。

“您没有出过这座岛吧？岛外现在和二战前已经不一样了，日本发生了很多变化，现在也有越来越多的人不相信神的存在了。”

“日本？那是哪里？”

宗像十分诧异，他竟然不知道自己所处的国家，想了想，看他这样子生活在这样交通和消息都很闭塞的小岛上估计很多事情都是不知道的吧：“日本是个国家，四面环海，镇目岛和日本整个国家比起来要小多了，镇目岛位于日本的东侧，属于日本这个国家。”

“镇目岛很小吗？”

“并不大，难道您以为自己生活的岛很大吗？”

“……不是，”那双眼眸略微黯淡。“我只知道海很深很广，陆地面积很少。”

“没错，陆地在我们生活的星球上只占很少一部分，大部分是海洋。全世界的大陆一共分为六个板块，共有197个国家和36个地区，人类的话主要分为尼格罗人种，蒙古人种和欧罗巴人种。”

周防听着听着小声嘀咕了一句：“他们都没有告诉过我……喂，再多讲讲，岛外的事，人类的事。”

宗像轻笑起来，看来这位店主也没有想得那么难以交流。

不过他没忽略周防口中的“人类”一词，听起来就像是周防不是人类一样。这么想有点诡异 ，作为无神论者的宗像礼司立刻否决了这一疑点。

这一晚简直像是在给学前儿童授课，周防有着生活方面的常识，对于海洋的事很了解，但对于陆地以及整个人类社会就一无所知了，宗像下午睡过了现在不困，周防听着听着起了困意，趴在桌子上闭上了眼睛。

听着他的呼吸略微平稳，宗像冒出一股想掀开围巾一看究竟的念头，但又顾虑这样不太礼貌，也许真的有什么隐情……

可又按捺不住好奇心，宗像心里默念着“只看一眼，只是看一眼”悄悄地伸出手捏住帽子一角掀起，视野中现出了玫瑰红色的头发，像是火焰一样美丽，宗像看得有些入迷了，猛然一只手掐住他的手腕，鎏金色的眼眸抬起，带着威严，压迫感，警惕，敌意，以及不悦。

“你想干什么？”他重新戴好帽子。

“我并无恶意，只是好奇。”宗像向他解释。“我所见到的岛民样貌奇特，而阁下又把自己裹得这么严密，自然会好奇您的相貌是否也很奇特。”

“和你无关的事别问。”周防捏着宗像手腕的力道加重。

宗像知道是自己理亏，不过他可不会这么轻易放弃：“我知道，您排斥我，但是我此行的目的就是考察啊，考察的都是与我无关的岛民的生活，那么请您告诉我界限在哪里也好让我避免踩到你们的雷区。”

周防盯着他，他起身走了过来，下意识脱口而出：“你不害怕我吗？”

“我为什么要害怕您？因为您的长相？”宗像略微沉思向他竖起手指。“首先，我认为身体发肤受之父母，一个人的相貌是天生的，其次，我认为无论一个人的外表如何，如果表现出任何一丝对于外貌的歧视都是极其不礼貌的，最后，无论您是什么样子，您就是您。”

本来问出那句话让周防有点后悔，现在听了宗像的这番话反倒被取悦了：“你们外面的人都和你一样的观点吗？”

“这我可不敢保证，人类的思想太复杂了。”

“哼……”周防轻哼一声，似是有所不屑。用力甩开宗像的手。“想看吗？”

宗像微征：“可以吗？”

周防扯下帽子和围巾露出艳红的发色与下半张脸，英挺的鼻梁，俊朗的轮廓，薄薄一张嘴唇，眉宇间带着一股威慑力却又从整张脸透出一股美感，只是脸颊上闪烁着红色的鱼鳞纹样。

这张脸在意料之外也在意料之中，宗像猜到他与其余岛民相貌不同，却没猜到竟然是这么俊秀的一张脸，红色的鳞纹让他想起周防手上的鳞片。

“您……这是……？”

周防重又把脸遮起来：“别问，和你没有关系，我只是觉得你有趣才让你看的。”

宗像发自内心地赞叹：“……很美……”

“啊？”周防挑眉。“你脑子没问题吧？”

“您不觉得您很美吗？”宗像眼神有些发直，刚才看到周防全貌的那一瞬间仿佛感受到了什么不可名状的东西，他说不上来那是什么，总觉得现在精神处于异常亢奋状态。“您的脸就如同神的造物，虽然我完全不相信这世上有神的存在。”

“喂……”周防叫他。

“您和那些岛民完全不同，您像是盛开在于地狱之中的玫瑰，您……”

“宗像！”周防揪着他的领子厉声叫他的名字，宗像稍微晃神紫色的眼眸眨了眨恢复了明亮。

“……刚才发生什么了？”

“啧……”周防松开手，没想到这次也依然发生了精神错乱的现象，有些懊悔，不管这么说宗像终究还是人类啊。

“去睡觉吧，”周防声音放低放缓。“我困了。”

夜深了，周防看了眼窗外的月亮，就快到下弦月了，祭祀又要开始了。

回到自己房间的宗像暂时有些睡不着，搞不懂自己刚才那是怎么了，精神一下子变得亢奋，说出来的话也完全不经过大脑，而且到底感受到了什么却又说不上来，总之不可名状。

走到窗边抬头隔着窗玻璃看漆黑夜空中的月亮，隔壁什么动静都听不到了，就仿佛墙的另一面根本就没有人。明天要从哪里开始呢？如果能够提前打听到这座岛的路径或者地图就好了，眼下的情况有些被动，正这么想着猛然听到隔壁发出古怪的声音，像是什么两栖类发出的声音，低沉短促，这突然的一声让宗像受到了惊吓，下一秒屏住呼吸仔细听隔壁的动静。

隔壁房间的窗子似乎被打开了，有什么重物踏了上去，紧接着听到了重物落地的声音还有液体喷溅的声音，宗像后背紧贴着墙壁，尽管他也不知道为何要躲起来，悄悄观察到底是什么跳了下去，漆黑的夜色下什么都看不到，打开窗子探出上半身隐约看到一楼地面深色的水渍，除此之外再无其他。

一夜无眠，很难有人在半夜听到这样的动静后还能再安心入睡，第二天宗像下楼，店主还没有醒来，周防整个人躺在一楼的简易沙发上睡觉，下楼的声音那么响他都没有醒，想着去厨房能不能找到些食物，找来找去也只有一池子活鱼，看起来正是昨晚上周防做成刺身的那种海鱼，宗像对于鱼类的料理比较苦手，不免好奇他们只吃鱼吗？没有别的食物？

叹了口气想去外面走走，走出厨房发现周防已经坐起身了压下围巾点着烟杆放进嘴里，脸上的红色鱼鳞格外吸引人的目光。

周防瞟了他一眼：“转过去。”宗像只好别开眼神。

“早上好。”

“嗯……”

“您就睡在这里？”

“不然？”

宗像略微诧异：“我意思是您没有自己的房间吗？”

“……”周防深吸了口烟平静地回答。“没有，我就睡这里。”

“房间全拿来招待房客？您还真是奇怪。”

“哼……”

宗像想起了昨晚的事，虽然不抱什么希望，不过还是想询问一下：“昨晚……我听到隔壁的客人从窗户那里跳出去了……”他说着说着声音小了下去，因为他瞥到周防皱起眉，身边的气压有些低，脸上的鳞纹发出红色的光亮。

“啧……”

“怎么了吗？难道我多管闲事了？”

“没有。”周防把烟杆里积蓄的烟灰敲掉。“你注意一点。”

“什么？”

“我说你，出去的话注意点，别和岛上的人过多接触。”

宗像礼司内心的疑惑一直在增加：“不和岛上的人接触我要怎么考察？”

周防瞪了他一眼：“总之我提醒你了。”

“我明白，我也不想增添不必要的麻烦。”看到周防重新整理好围巾遮挡住脸稍稍松了口气，不知为何，周防的脸既让他想要好好端详又不太想看，出于本能的排斥，就如同看到岛民那怪奇的相貌就莫名其妙产生心理上的厌恶感般。

“不过我还是好奇。”他坐在桌边和那双鎏金色的眼眸对视。“阁下是因为这样的样貌才要遮挡起来吗？”

“和你有关系吗。”

“没有关系，只是人类的好奇心，您也明白的，如果您不满足我的好奇心的话，我可能会一直烦扰您。”

周防露出傲慢和排斥的神色：“别多问，这不是你一个无神论者想要了解的。”

宗像注意到他加重了“无神论者”几个字的语气，莫非这事和他们的信仰有关？思及此又想起教堂墙壁浮雕上的半人半鱼怪物。

“您刚才强调了‘无神论者’，您该不会想告诉我这是您所信仰的神的诅咒吧？”半开玩笑的语气，宗像终归还是不相信这些的。

周防陷入了沉默，他拿出酒倒在酒盏里喝了几口：“要听故事吗？”

“您的故事？”

“哼……”周防只是冷哼一声。

岛上流传着这样一个传说故事，居住在海底的一只怪物某天为了交配爬上岛刚巧遇到岛上的人类女子并强行让人类女子怀孕，女子这之后就疯了，勉勉强强生下了怪物的子嗣，是个男婴，被迫成为人母的女子精神稍微清醒一些的时候就在诅咒这名男婴，直到精神崩溃死于病榻上，长大了的怪物的子嗣就这么眼睁睁看着自己的生母嘴里说着诅咒的话语咽下最后一口气。

“怪物的子嗣看着自己生母去世内心居然一点触动都没有，就仿佛死去的只是陌生人。”周防尊露出一丝苦笑。“什么神啊，明明就是怪物。”

宗像猜想周防说的这个怪物和人类生下的混血大概就是指他自己吧。

“您刚刚说，海底住着怪物？”

周防狠狠地剜了他一眼：“传说故事你也当真？”

“阁下的语气在我看来完全不觉得仅仅只是在讲故事。”

“啧……你知道的太多了。”

“您后悔告诉我了？”

周防的眼神透出些狡黠：“要是被教会那群人知道了你现在就不会完好站在这里了。”

“您不会告诉教会那些人的。”宗像笃定，尽管他们也只是交谈了几句，周防尊不是那种人。

“我只是觉得你有趣，你的死活与我无关。”

宗像仔细地盯着他看：“某种程度上，我觉得您一点人类的特性都没有，您好像什么都不在意什么都不在乎。您这种性格总感觉很危险，也幸好您只是生活在这种仿佛远离人类社会的岛上。”

“哼……”

这之后周防就只是沉默喝酒，宗像也打听不出任何，这才想起早饭还没吃：“您不吃早饭吗？”

“厨房有鱼。”

“阁下三餐都是鱼？”

“嗯。”

“那还真是敬谢不敏，别误会，并没有说您手艺不好的意思。”宗像叹了口气起身想往外走，掀开帘布时周防说了一句：

“岛上的人只吃鱼就能活下去。”

“镇目岛还真是奇特。”宗像留下这么一句走了出去。

过了一会儿二楼传来水滴“啪嗒啪嗒”滴落的声音，重物踩着木板楼梯走到一楼，是个鱼头人身的怪物，背上的鳍尖利地像是什么利器，爪子上长着蹼，双眼凸出，漆黑的瞳仁几乎占据了整个眼球，怪物走到周防耳边喉咙里发出诡异的声音，周防听完皱起眉：

“我知道了。”

宗像礼司走在无人的街道上仔细观察着街边的建筑，虽说是上午，天空依然阴沉着，铅灰色的云层堆积在上空压得人喘不过气。

古旧的日式建筑全都紧闭着门扉，小镇中心竟然感受不到生活的气息，宗像一边走一边在脑海里记着道路，看起来这样也只能考察路径和地貌。

走着走着，前面不远处看见了教堂钟楼上的破钟，回想起周防告诫他不要接近教会想着要不要转身离开，就在这时听到了微弱的声音，循着声音拐进小巷子里看到浑身狼狈的一个中年人，中年人身上伤痕累累骨瘦如柴，伤口处都已结痂，和岛民不同，这个中年人相貌正常。

觉得怪奇，也出于好心，宗像走上前：“请问，有什么是我能帮阁下的吗？”

中年人看到宗像的那一瞬间直接愣住了，像是看到了救命稻草般死死地抓紧宗像的手：“你是……你是……外地人……？”

“是的，没错……”宗像看他衣衫褴褛轻声询问。“有什么是我能帮到您的吗？”

“快……快逃……它们……它们是怪物……”中年人的眼眶里溢出泪水喘息急促。“我们……反对它们，然后被豢养，我自己逃出来的……”

“请您别着急，慢慢讲。”宗像想要安抚他让他不要那么激动。

“它来了！它来了！”中年人的眼里显现出惊恐的神色，有些癫狂地指着宗像身后，宗像回头看了一眼什么都没有发现，中年人抓着自己的力道再次加重，宗像只能先拉着他带回酒馆，然而下一秒直觉告诉他不可以回去，周防是这座岛上的人，他应该清楚什么才对，宗像下意识感觉从这个人口中说不定能知晓岛上的真实。

眼下只能先带着他离开这里，中年人的腿脚似乎不太方便，宗像想着要不要帮他一把，对方只是惊慌失措地抓着他的手却又和他保持着一定距离不肯太过靠近：“去……去别处，离开教会这里……”

对方不肯接近自己，宗像也只能尽自己所能搀扶他走出这条小巷子，此时钟楼上的古钟又发出沉闷的声响，像是撞击在宗像的心间一下一下地，回头瞅了一眼看到钟楼上站着一个人，那人容貌正常却瘦削，双眼死死地盯着自己的方向，眼神让人后背发冷。

瘦削男人的身上穿的衣服样式看起来应该是神父的装束，只是身上没有任何基督教或者天主教的标志，手上也没拿着《圣经》之类的书籍，仔细看能看出男人右耳只有半截，下半截戴着明晃晃好几个耳环。

让人不舒服，宗像礼司无暇顾及那位神父，专心带着中年人远离这里。

沿着错综复杂的巷道七扭八拐之后他们竟然来到了海边，阴霾下的海面显得格外恐怖，像是随时都有可能掀起巨浪将陆地淹没，水面隐隐透着诡异的光。中年人眼里再度染上惊恐：“不、离开海边！海里有它们的巢穴！”

宗像很是疑惑他嘴里的“它们”到底是什么，只能继续搀扶着他走，不知道地形路况宗像只能凭借直觉，先判断出方向再走下去。

渐渐地，中年人的情绪似乎稳定下来了，他们又走进了一处破败的废墟处，看起来像是早已无人居住的古旧建筑经受不住风雨的侵蚀就这么废弃着，宗像让中年人先坐在一处石头上休息，自己按着路径去找找有没有饮用水。

宗像自己也走得有些累了，毕竟还要搀扶着一个腿脚不便的人，只是他现在要找回小镇中心或者居民区之类的地方找些饮用水，岛上太过静谧了，若不是偶尔遇到活人，宗像都要怀疑这里是不是已经变成无人岛了。

拐出小巷看到一家杂货店开着门，心底有些庆幸，走进门看到的店主依然长相怪异，头部扁平双眼凸出，皮肤干涸毛发稀疏，双眼无神，自己向他表示想要一些食物和饮用水，店主只是瞟了他一眼连句话都不想说直觉把东西给了他。

拿到有塑料包装的面包之前宗像还以为岛上的人可能会拿鱼给他呢，没想到他们也有正常的食物啊。道谢后拿着食物和水尽快回到中年人那里，中年人像是很久没有进食过一般对食物露出了渴望的眼神，可是真要吃又边吃边吐，硬是把面包撕成小块一点点塞进嘴里咽下去，宗像坐他对面看着他这副样子想着恐怕这位中年人是经受过什么折磨吧。

中年人喝了几口水情绪稳定了，回过神来看向宗像：“谢谢你救了我，你是外地人吗？”

“是的。”

“你们外地人，对这座岛不了解，你还是早点离开吧！”中年人提起这个不免有些激动。“它们就是怪物，它们……！”

“请您不要激动，”宗像低声安抚他。“请慢慢说，我想知道岛上发生了什么。”

问了这个问题之后中年人露出悲戚的神色颓然地用手撑着自己的脸：“发生了什么……简直就是噩梦……而且没有人愿意醒来……”

中年人稳了稳心神开始向宗像讲述起来。

“才几十年而已……我听长辈们说，镇目岛一直发展渔业，交通闭塞，也比较贫穷。但是那一天，一个名叫迦具都玄示的男人，他跟随船队出海捕鱼，但乘坐的渔船遇上风浪，听他本人后来讲述，那天的风浪简直像是神明震怒要将他们悉数卷入深海葬身鱼腹，船被浪打翻，伽俱都玄示也掉入水中，也就在此时，他在海里看到了它们……”

“它们？”宗像预感自己的困惑马上将要被解答。

“它们是一群鱼头人身的怪物，教堂墙壁上雕刻的半人半鱼的怪物就是它们，”中年人呼吸略微急促。“伽俱都玄示说他们是深潜者，是一种居住在深海的神明，因为它们，伽俱都这个男人才能死里逃生。”

宗像倍感诧异：“您说什么？半人半鱼的怪物？居住在深海？”周防也说过深海居住着怪物，虽然听起来不像玩笑，宗像依旧没有太当真。

“我没在开玩笑，你是外地人，你觉得难以置信也是正常的，我们一开始也是不相信，岛民们都以为伽俱都玄示濒临死亡时看到了幻觉，可是这之后，伽俱都这个魔鬼，他把那群怪物带上了岛！”对方的情绪激动起来。

“那个魔鬼，不知道他是如何与那群怪物交涉签订了契约，伽俱都玄示自此不再出海捕鱼而是从破旧的教堂里找出神父的衣装穿上四处游说岛民信奉深潜者的神明Cthulhu（克苏鲁）。”

“Cthulhu（克苏鲁）？”

“那个魔鬼说，只要我们虔诚，每个月下弦月为伟大之神祭祀，那么我们只要出海就会收获数不清的鱼。

“最开始，大家都没觉得怎样，以为是保佑渔业的渔神，所以也没怎么排斥，更何况从此以往，只要出海就会收获颇丰，就仿佛鱼都是自己往我们渔网里钻。得到了好处，我们也就慢慢放松了警惕，觉得伽俱都玄示这个男人很可靠，然而……”

他喘得有些厉害，呼吸不太顺畅，自己摸着自己的胸口平复了好久：“抱歉，我好久没有说这么多话了……”

“请您不要着急，慢慢说。”

“然而……那群怪物终于展露出了它们的目的，它们要求和岛上的女人们交配产下混血，还诱骗岛民这样的子嗣都是长生不死，只要不被杀就能永远活下去，不过，它们有所隐瞒，很多混血长大之后会有返祖现象，长得越来越像是猿类或者像是鱼类，神情呆滞双眼无神，年纪轻轻就老态龙钟，甚至有些新生儿刚出生就会像那群怪物，等到完全变成鱼头人身的怪物他们就会潜进深海里和那群怪物一起。

“即使这些都被隐瞒了岛民也不同意，谁也不乐意让自己女儿和怪物交配，伽俱都那个魔鬼就主动说服岛民，即使如此也没人同意。随后，我十岁那天深夜，天空阴沉不时炸出几声响雷，惨白的闪电照亮了窗外的街道，还照亮了趴在外面敲击着窗户的怪物们，它们长相太可怕了，一双眼睛像是要掉出来一般，背后的鳍非常锋利，肤色也不正常，身上还滴着水，远处的海浪猛烈地拍打着海岸，它们成群结队地上岛了！它们就从岛四周的海底游了上来！如入无人之境，就这样硬闯入居民区，闯入岛民家里强行和女人们进行交配，如果有人抵抗就会被杀死，我们怎么可能敌得过怪物！这之后……这之后……咳咳……”

中年人说得愈发激动禁不住咳了几声，灌了几口水后稍微好了些。

“这之后，它们的子嗣就降生了，我们在这些混血出生后才知道情况已经糟糕到了什么程度，这些混血根本没有人性，在他们眼里生母和他们不是同一个物种，他们还讨厌和人接触交流，这个岛的闭塞反而成全了他们，这座岛也越来越没有生气。不仅如此，他们还是虔诚的邪教徒，对伽俱都玄示那番魔鬼言论追捧得很，每个月下弦月时分，他们都会把一名活的人类年轻人装进口袋里捆上石头扔进海里用来祈求渔业顺利。”

“什么……？”

“过不了几年，伽俱都玄示这个魔鬼终于下地狱去了，但又有被洗脑的人接任了他的工作，我们觉得这群怪物太过分了，提出了反对意见，毕竟每到怪物们的繁殖期就要和女人们交配，我们实在受不了混血怪物们的数量增加，但是我们反对也没用，正常的岛民全都被关在教堂地下监牢里当做人畜豢养，那里密不透风阴暗潮湿……我们与老鼠蟑螂之类为伍……”男人说着说着声泪俱下。“但它们又不杀了我们，每天都有少许米水送来让我们像是牲畜一样进食……传染病肆虐它们也不管，有人死了就扔掉，每个月都抓一个还活着的年轻人扔到海里……”

“它们……竟然……”听了这些宗像太过震惊了，一时竟说不出话来。

“虽然是被关起来，但它们的看管并不严密，其实我们知道，逃出来遇到这群怪物也是死路一条……但是我们还是要逃……”中年人突然看到了什么，满脸惊恐抬起颤抖的手指着宗像身后，因为惊吓过度只能发出些无意义的单音节。“啊……啊……那……那是……”

宗像顿觉后背一阵凉意，听到不急不缓的脚步声朝这个方向走来，不禁心脏揪紧也紧张起来。

“我警告过你了，和你无关的事别问，也别接近教堂，本以为你是个有趣的人类，还想着让你毫发无损地出岛。”

熟悉低沉好听的声音，宗像回头，周防尊正一步一步地朝着自己走过来，鎏金色的眼眸里盛满杀气，他一边走一边脱下手套露出手上的红色鳞片，之后摘下帽子扯掉围巾露出那张俊秀的脸。

很美，却又带着一股压迫感，宗像能明显感受到，中年人的呼吸紊乱地像是溺了水，而且他对于周防有一种极端的恐惧，嘴边已经溢出了白沫，仿佛下一秒就要晕死过去。

宗像很诧异中年人的反应，大概是太过恐惧了吧，伸手将他护在身后硬是对上周防的视线。

周防的眉峰皱得更紧了，他微抬下颌俯视着宗像礼司：“什么意思？”

“什么意思……当然是从阁下手里保护这个无辜的岛民……阁下也是那群什么深潜者和人类的混血吗？”

“呵……”周防突然像是听到了什么笑话嗤笑起来。“深潜者和人类的混血？我可是父神达贡之子，生来就是要成为深潜者的领袖。”笑完了神色一凛。“我才不关心他的死活，我是来找你的。”

他指着宗像笑得戏谑：“马上就是下弦月了，而那群残存的年轻人已经所剩无几了，Great Cthulhu（伟大之神克苏鲁）需要新的鲜活的祭品。”

“您的意思是，让我成为祭品？”

“哼……”

宗像礼司看着他，从那张如同神造物般的脸上，不对，他就是神的造物，那种不可名状的美丽，那种不可名状的神秘，还有不可名状的吸引力，所有的一切都在折磨着宗像的神经，精神逐渐变得亢奋起来了，他能感受到身体血液的快速流动还有变得愈发缓慢的呼吸。

“如果我成为祭品，您就会放过这些无辜的人吗？”

周防微愣，轻笑出声：“比起自己的性命竟然先关心那些素不相识的人的性命吗？宗像，你是圣人吗？你真的是无神论者？”

“这只是作为一个人类所应该具有的善良。”

“善良……哼，神可不需要那种东西。”周防抬起右手，原本麦色的皮肤顿时变成仿若鱼类般看起来滑溜溜的，红色的鳞片包覆住整个手掌，指甲处生长出尖利的爪子，指尖燃烧起赤红色的火焰。“宗像，我要是想杀你可是易如反掌。”

宗像内心毫无惧色，但是他知道自己的精神状态有些异常，莫名的兴奋感包围着他：“我知道，但您并没有杀我。”

“我是捕猎者，你是猎物。”他燃着火的爪子伸到宗像面前。“猎物就应该尽到取悦捕猎者的职责，如果我判断你失职了的话，你就没有活着的价值了。”

心跳地愈来愈快，呼吸也变得紊乱，宗像努力调整呼吸想要让自己平静下来，可是这种亢奋状态难以平息。

“阁下想要的是一个能被您玩弄于股掌之间的玩物，可我不是，这些岛民也不是，您没有那个资格玩弄人命。”

周防再次惊讶，那群鱼头人身的深潜者知道他是他们的领袖父神达贡之子，虽然是混血，但也是这代达贡唯一的子嗣，是他们未来的首领，介于所有的深潜者都敬畏着他——那群混血自然而然——即使教会的那个半截耳朵的神父心存异心也不敢造次，可以说整个岛都在他的控制之下，只是他懒得管，所以让这些深潜者全权代理发生什么事告知他一声就好。

他知道外人没有听从他的必要，但他可是邪神之子啊，多少人类只是见到他的真容就会陷入癫狂状态，宗像刚见到他的样貌时说了几句莫名其妙的话他还以为宗像和那群人类一样，没想到第二次就已经能够抵御些了吗？看起来理智还在的样子。

有趣。

宗像不知道自己是怎么晕过去的，再次醒来眼前一片漆黑，困惑间听到水滴落在木质地板上的声音，看样子自己躺在床上，眼睛上被蒙了黑布。

刚想抬手把布条扯下来就被一只手抓住手腕：“醒了？”

这声音是周防，宗像下意识摸索自己的眼镜，周防晃了晃手里捏着的眼镜腿：“别找了，在我手里。”

“您这是什么意思？”

话语里的警惕性还不错，周防轻笑：“不是说了你是祭品么。”

“那，刚刚那位中年人……”

“啊？”挑了挑眉。“我说你啊，多关心关心你自己吧。”说着凑到宗像一侧的耳边暧昧地往耳蜗深处吹了口气。

周防离得很近，鼻息间充斥着鱼腥味，还有海水的潮湿气息，身体不禁绷直，整个人躺在床上也没什么地方可以躲，耳畔吹来湿热的吐息，周防的发丝落在颈间耳畔引起些细痒。

也不知道是不是周防的原因，被吹息过的一侧耳朵热得发烫，身体疲软地仿佛醉了一般。周防亲昵地趴在宗像身上，下半身现出原型露出红色的鱼尾，轻纱般的尾鳍左右摆动撩拨着宗像的脚踝。

“周防……？”眼睛看不到让宗像愈发紧张起来，他不知道周防要对他做什么，况且他说的祭品莫非是真的要把他扔到海里去葬身鱼腹？

“嗯……”周防绕到另一侧的耳畔依旧暧昧地吹出口气，满意地看到宗像身子轻颤，探出嫣红的舌尖轻柔地舔湿耳根一路沿着脸部轮廓舔到嘴唇。

宗像的呼吸变得急促，胸膛剧烈起伏，被夺去视力让他的触觉感官被无限放大，这样的触碰让他不由地起了反应，尽管宗像心里清楚地很，周防尊根本不是人类。

“宗像，把你的全身全心都献给我吧。”周防喑哑着声音贴上他的嘴唇往对方口腔中吹了口气。宗像顿时觉得脑子昏沉沉的，无力地喘息着，迷蒙中感受到周防柔软的唇舌在自己口中肆虐，耳边响起搅动唾液的声音，湿滑的鱼尾贴着自己的腿亲昵地蹭着。

“周防……”宗像好不容易从唇舌的缝隙间喘了口气。“请等一等，您这是……做什么？”

“我对你感兴趣，我已经告诉我手底下那些深潜者了，你是我的。”周防转而去舔吻宗像的脖颈，尖利的牙齿留下一个个渗着血丝的牙印。“所以我现在就要进行仪式让你属于我。”

“请住手……”宗像挣扎着想要推开他，本欲将蒙在眼睛上的黑布取下却被周防拦住。

“别摘下来，我现在把脸露出来了。”

宗像迟疑片刻放下了手：“您的脸明明那么美，为何要隐藏起来？”

周防从宗像身上坐起来，下半身泛起些微红光鱼尾恢复成人腿：“哼……因为我是旧日支配者Father Dagon（父神达贡）的子嗣，旧日支配者是宇宙中强大又古老的存在，每一位都远超人类的想象，普通人类只是看到它们就会像是窥探到了宇宙真理一般陷入疯狂。”

宗像的脑子消化着他的话。

“我的母亲，是因为我才疯了。”周防的语气变得极为轻缓。“达贡原本应该与Mother Hydra（母神许德拉）交配，只是这一代的达贡与伽俱都玄示缔结契约离开了原本的栖息地跨越远洋来到此地唯有与人类女性交配这一选择，在交配的那一刻达贡离开了长久栖息的深海在人类面前献身，但是我的母亲遭遇了风浪晕过去了并没有看到它，生下我之后她才精神崩溃。”

“所以您把脸遮起来……可是那位中年人不是说现在岛上都是深潜者与他们的混血后代，难道他们也会受影响吗？”

“哼……”周防握住宗像的手让他摸到自己的胸口。“你感受到了什么？”

从手掌处传来炽热的触感，渐渐地，仿佛整个人陷入了灼热的地狱之中，即使被蒙上眼睛宗像也能明晰地感受到面前有一团汹涌燃烧的火，火焰的中心是什么不可名状的东西正在释放着它的暴怒它的高温，感觉要被熔化了。

“Cthugha（克图格亚）就在我身体里。”听到这句宗像下意识地缩回手。

周防笑出声，鎏金色的眼睛微微眯起笑得花枝乱颤：“你怕什么？”

宗像深深地吸了口气：“不……并不是害怕，只是，Cthugha（克图格亚）是什么？”

“当然是旧日支配者。”周防再次贴上他的身体放缓语调，长有红色鳞片的手指抚上宗像白皙的脸。“伽俱都玄示死之前尝试召唤宇宙中的恒星火焰母神Cthugha（克图格亚），代价是自己成为祭品。”

“那为何……”

“伽俱都玄示死亡之后，Cthugha（克图格亚）只能另寻合适的容器，唯有身为旧日支配者子嗣的我才能承受她的火焰。随后我的身体就出现了变化，头发和鳞片都变成了红色，返祖现象也来得格外迟缓。也许伽俱都的本意是想用克图格亚来制约达贡这群深潜者，但他没想到克图格亚进入了我的体内。他失算了，对于Cthulhu（克苏鲁）及其眷属信徒来说Cthugha（克图格亚）并不算死敌，他应该召唤风属性的旧日支配者，哼，而且祭品不够，别说Cthugha（克图格亚）的本体，连她的眷属都没能被召唤出来，在我身体里的只有她力量的一小部分。”

“等等，”宗像觉得不对劲。“您为何现在又愿意告诉我这些事？”

周防沉默数秒随后开口：“一定要我明说吗？”长长的红色头发仿佛丝绸般垂了下来，周防捧起宗像的脸缓缓地贴上他的嘴唇。“我不打算让你活着离开这里了，死人就算知道地再多也是死人。”

“周……唔……”宗像渐渐觉得力气流失，耳边充斥着黏腻的水声，周防的唇舌柔软温热，贴着他的唇瓣暧昧地摩挲。

周防低垂着眉眼看他紧张地绷紧后背不觉有趣，灵活的双手解开宗像的衣衫纽扣，宗像不觉抬手阻止：“请不要这样……”

“祭品别对我指手画脚。”周防将宗像压在身下来到他腿间，湿热的吐息吹在大腿内侧，宗像的感官极为敏感，身体轻微颤抖，温暖的指尖轻巧地点着大腿的皮肤如同在琴键上跃动，嘴唇来到性器下的会阴处探出湿滑的舌头挑逗般舔了舔，随后慢慢地辗转到垂下来的囊袋处张口轻柔含吮。

“周……防……”力道刚刚好，从身下传来的丝丝情潮逐渐沿着脊柱攀升至大脑，本能地抬手揪住周防头发，白皙修长的手指没入红色的发丝里。

舌尖沿着柱身从下往上再滑下，往下时宗像忍不住发出舒服的喟叹，这一声让周防受到了鼓励，像是在舔食什么美味的东西一般侧过头仔细地舔过性器表面狰狞的青筋，舌尖来到冠状沟处灵活地打转，宗像的气息变得愈发不稳身体剧烈颤抖起来。

“……周……周防……请停下……”宗像喑哑的声音发颤，周防格外有成就感地张口含住性器，双手配合着上下撸动，下身变化成尾巴愉快地摆来摆去。

下腹燃起了欲火灼烧着他的理智，视野漆黑一片让宗像有了一丝自欺欺人的侥幸，身体里堆叠起来的情潮却愈来愈汹涌，周防的每一丝细微动作都会引起一阵痉挛。

温热的口腔包裹着柱身简直体味到了极致的快感，想要拒绝，却又渴求，矛盾的心情展露无遗，对周防来说也是莫大的消遣。他喜欢这样欺辱献给自己的祭品，让他们陷入欲望的深海中臣服于自己，周防既渴望眼前这个青蓝发丝的男人能屈服于自己却又不想如此轻易。还不够，仅仅只是这样还不够，周防尊还想再欺负欺负他。

红色湿滑的鱼尾难耐地扭动起来，下身的泄殖腔口自然而然地打开，手指沾了些内壁分泌出的黏液抹到宗像的性器上，红色鳞片在尾巴的缓慢蠕动下显得格外色情，只可惜宗像根本看不到，周防像条蛇一样身体柔软地缠上宗像的腿，泄殖腔口对准挺立起来的柱身一点点吃了进去。

紧致温暖的内壁像是无数张小口在吸吮着柱身，火热裹挟着快感一路传至宗像的每一根发丝不可自抑地颤抖起来，周防低喘着双手环紧宗像的肩膀，腰部用力深深浅浅地吞吐着性器。

宗像现在最大的感受是燥热，喉咙发干，就像是有团火将他包围住引出他体内最深处的原始性欲，好像要被燃烧殆尽了，宗像张着口急促地喘息不时发出几声舒服的低吟，周防的泄殖腔内折磨地他欲仙欲死。

“舒服吗？”周防舔了舔下唇，感受到体内的柱身再次胀大不觉加快了吞吐的频率，额前红色的两缕发丝随着动作一颤一颤地，饱满的胸肌也跟着轻颤，宗像的声音逐渐失去了理性变得遵循起本能，周防知道他快要射出来了。

鱼尾缓缓收紧，鳞片并没有想象中那么坚硬反倒是软的，随着尾巴的动作轻轻剐蹭着腿上的皮肤引起阵阵细痒，轻纱一样的尾鳍左右摇晃昭示出周防的好心情。

“……啊……嗯……”

感觉要被吞没了，被对方那紧致的泄殖腔整个吸入，产生这种想法的瞬间宗像就觉得自己绝对是不正常了。

随着一声闷哼悉数射在了周防的体内，浓稠的白浊将甬道填满，周防缓了缓心神想着吐出对方的性器，就在此时宗像突然有了动作，双手掐着周防的肩膀将他压制在身下，形势逆转了，周防愣怔间下意识想把宗像推开，宗像眼睛上仍然蒙着黑布，摸索着摸到周防的双手紧紧地掐住手腕用力摁在周防头顶。

做出这种屈从的姿态着实有些愤怒，鎏金色的眼眸染上赤红，身上的红色鳞片发出红光：“……你……！混蛋……你可知道我是……唔……”

后面的话尽数被宗像以吻封缄，不仅如此，宗像挺动下身粗大的性器直直挺进最深处，甬道内每一寸都被严丝合缝地填满，肿胀感让周防不由地皱起眉，注意力转移到交合处力量也尽数收起。

就像是故意报复般，宗像啃咬着周防的唇舌在他口中侵略搅起更多唾液，周防现在只想脱离这种局面无暇与他纠缠：“宗……像……放开我……”

也不知道他是不是根本没听到，宗像扯出挂在裤子上的腰带把周防的双手绑在头顶固定住，周防用力挣扎结果体内的敏感点被狠狠碾过顿时软了下去。

绑好之后两个人都有些气喘吁吁的，宗像用触感代替视觉，手掌细细地从周防的脸开始摸索，脸颊上的鳞片湿湿滑滑的，宗像俯下身配合着手上的动作舔吻。纤长的指尖在饱满的胸部流转，指腹轻点乳尖揉捏掐弄着，周防也认命了，在对方的戏弄下挺起胸部像是欲求不满：

“宗像……别只是摸胸……”

双手继续沿着长有鳞片的皮肤摸索，掌心揉到腰侧，交合处，雄性鱼类的生殖器，下半身的鱼鳞，继而顺着摸到尾尖，漂亮的流线型红鲤鱼尾巴在尾根处变得像是人的手腕般粗细，宗像抚摸着湿滑的鳞片仿若拨弄琴键，尾巴滑动引起粘稠的水声，掌心摸到尾根指腹轻柔地抚弄起来，周防有些难耐，这样抬起尾巴碰了碰宗像的腰，声音低哑：“喂……动啊……”

宗像继续按照自己的节奏抚到尾鳍，猛地按住红色的尾根将埋入泄殖腔的性器整根抽出，突如其来的动作让周防发出一声轻吟随后又因为整根没入再被顶弄地拔高了音调。

全身都被他死死压制着，泄殖腔被用力进犯，周防现在已经顾不得考虑对方的渎神行为，放任自己的声音随着宗像抽插的频率变得越来越放浪，宗像的耳廓捕捉到周防紊乱的喘息与丝毫不加掩饰的呻吟声被撩拨地泛红，低哑磁性的声线太过性感让宗像的心脏不由跳得愈发剧烈起来。

为避免自己看起来方寸大乱，宗像只得低下头堵住周防那张嘴将他所有甜腻的喘息都化作唇舌间的互相吮咬，周防的牙齿略微尖利，宗像小心翼翼地舔过他的齿列转而去舔敏感的上颚。

双手掐紧周防的腰用力在甬道里进出，内壁自觉地吸附着柱身，穴口缓缓绞紧似乎不把这条粗大的性器榨干就不罢休似的。宗像逐渐觉得情潮难以自抑，身体里翻滚堆叠着的快感把他所有的理智悉数吞没，情欲占据了上风，白皙的手抚摸到周防的性器卖力地撸动起来惹得周防在唇舌纠缠间喘出几声低吟。

脑子里好像只剩下在穴内抽插了，猛烈的动作摇晃地木板床“吱嘎吱嘎”地响了起来，周防的红头发晃动间如瀑布般垂下床，麦色的皮肤上点缀着泛起红光的鳞片整个人像是宝石熠熠生辉。

周防只觉得在欲海中几次浮沉，身体一阵痉挛终于射了出来，迎来高潮的内壁变得更加湿热紧致缠人得紧，宗像倒吸一口凉气最终也射在了甬道里，用自己的白浊把周防的身体每一丝每一寸都填得满满地。

两人都出了一身湿汗，宗像用力喘着气突然不动了，转而倒在周防身上。周防知道他晕过去了等平复好呼吸挣开绑住手腕的皮带把他推到一边。

快速变回双腿下床想要走路，还松软的后穴流出凉丝丝的精液，每走一步都略微有些疼，这混蛋是多用力啊？狠狠地瞪了他一眼穿好衣服走下木板楼梯，还没下几层台阶就看到一楼站着一群教会的人，桌子旁坐着的年轻男人听见声响回头看了看他扯出一抹让人不舒服的笑容：“哟。”

是教会里的年轻神父暗山光叶，自伽俱都玄示死后因为崇拜Cthulhu（克苏鲁）自愿接替了伽俱都生前的工作。

虽说是信徒，可看这形势明显来者不善。

周防尊把连帽外衣的帽子戴好看都没看他一眼。

暗山光叶知道周防不屑于和自己交谈，轻笑两声，右边残损的耳骨上戴的耳环碰撞发出清脆的声响：“我来看看我们伟大的神子，你不会不欢迎吧？”

周防只是皱眉。

对方并不在乎他是否搭腔继续说下去：“明晚，我们要为Father Dagon（父神达贡）和The Great Cthulhu（伟大之神克苏鲁）献上祭品。”

鎏金色的眼眸微微低垂，纤细的眼睫投下小小一片阴影，长有红色鳞片的手戴好了手套：“这是你们应该做的，祭品不是一直由你们去准备么，找我做什么？”

神父眯起眼睛咧开唇笑出声，缓缓贴近周防面前：“听说你这里接待了一位岛外来的游客？”

“哼……”周防也不回答，只是拿出烟杆点上火自顾自吸了一口。他早就知道宗像所说的半夜听到的动静是混血深潜者半夜跑去教堂给这个男人送信，虽说整个岛都由周防尊来掌控，教会神父对混血来说却是引导者，引导它们去信仰沉睡之主克苏鲁。

周防并没有那个闲心去管理，以致于纵容了暗山光叶发展起自己的势力，而且对于自己被监视这种事睁一只眼闭一只眼。

其实想想也就能明白他为何会对自己有异心，只是周防懒得想，他也不在乎，人类还能威胁到邪神之子吗？

“周防，我们的沉睡之主需要新鲜的祭品。”

“你来晚了，他已经成了我的祭品了。”周防嗤笑一声。

四周信徒的脸色陡然变得复杂，一边嗟叹一边小声地嘀咕着什么，暗山光叶干咳两声顿时又恢复了安静：

“周防尊，祭品献给你没有问题，你早晚要成为新一代的父神，可是，”他的眼神顿时变得带有侵略性和敌意贴到周防的脸上。“你的血统已经被异教神克图格亚污染了，你觉得你还有资格成为我们的神吗？”

窗外铅灰色的云层重重叠叠地压了下来，空气沉闷地让人喘不过气，须臾间似乎嗅到了海水的腥味，青蓝发丝的男人孤零零地身处在一片黑暗中，抬眼发觉头顶悬着一把精美的巨剑，剑身泛着点点青色的火光，宗像礼司觉得困惑不觉多看了两眼，随后巨剑旁的黑暗变得扭曲又浮现出另一把巨剑，剑身缠绕着赤红色的火焰，两把剑逐渐靠近却又互相排斥着，猛烈的气浪掀起宗像的衣角和发丝，抬手想要挡一下冲击，就在两把剑将要克服互相之间的那种强大的斥力撞在一起撞得粉碎之时，紫罗兰色的眼瞳中映照出了赤红色的，仿若太阳一般耀眼的某种东西，灼人的光芒刺得眼睛生疼，也就在这时宗像清醒了，睁眼看到一片漆黑才想起扯下蒙在眼睛上的黑布，身体还很疲累，不知道自己睡了多久，看到自己衣衫凌乱才想起那些情事，窗外天色已晚，远处隐隐传来雷鸣。

腹中有些饥饿，宗像礼司在黑暗中摸索着点上灯找到桌上的眼镜戴好想下楼去，却发现门被从外面上了锁，疑惑间敲了敲门弄出声响却没听到任何回应。

不如说，从刚才醒过来就一直没听到任何动静，这很不正常，宗像虽然在这里才住了一小段时间，但是隔壁的动静一直都有，况且墙壁的隔音效果并不好，无论有人踩着木质楼梯上下楼还是推门的声音都很响，眼下却丝毫的声音都听不到。

宗像贴着门板静静地聆听着，果然什么声响都没有，难道隔壁的那些房客——现在想想住隔壁的应该就是相貌诡异的深潜者吧——都离开了？会不会是周防把他关在这里的？思及此又想起周防低沉喑哑的声线仿佛在耳边蛊惑着，他到底想要做什么？

走到窗边估计了一下距离地面的高度，扯下床单拧成绳索从窗口爬了下去，绕到酒店正门走进去四处都没有人，周防尊也不在，他会去哪？

正这么想着远处传来了雷鸣，那个距离，似乎是海上，不知道为什么心里隐隐有些不安，刹那间捕捉到一片火光将阴沉的云层照亮，不假思索地迈开腿朝那个方向跑了过去。

身体刚有了动作理智就略感后悔，只不过是一点火光，也可能是落雷劈中了植被失了火，况且就算真的是周防尊在那里自己又为什么要赶过去？就算有理由，那个位置离这里又有多远？只是用双腿能够赶过去吗？

漆黑的夜幕下丝毫的亮光都没有，仅有惨白的闪电不停闪烁夹杂着闷雷，一开始还是点点雨滴落在地上，很快就淅淅沥沥地随后变成哗哗的暴雨。

整个岛貌似笼罩上了一层死寂，根本一个居民都看不到，即使是长相怪异的混血，湿透的衣服紧紧地贴着皮肤，脚步似乎越来越沉重，宗像想着自己大概是跑不到那里了。

镜片上全是水流，眼睛里似乎也流进了水滴模糊了视线，不知道自己到底是到了哪里，原本就对这座岛的地形不是很熟悉，在瓢泼般的雨中猛然间听到隐隐约约的钟声，既然有钟那么就应该离教堂不远。

古旧的钟敲出来的声音有些凄凉，每一声都撞击在宗像的心扉，就像是在为谁鸣丧钟一般。

霎时黑夜被照亮地如同白昼，不是闪电，是赤红色的火焰燃烧着缠绕在一起仿若地上的太阳般耀眼，耀眼地令人无法直视。

宗像抬手挡住强光想要在指缝间看到些什么，火焰仿佛有生命般簇拥着中心的某种东西，但是就在更远处，惨白的白光一瞬而过，仅仅是那一瞬间宗像也感觉要被抽离出理智了，他不知道那是什么东西。

紧接着火焰被高高的海浪冲击熄灭，汹涌的海水以摧枯拉朽之势席卷岛上的一切，顷刻间像是要把整个镇目岛吞没。

刚刚脚下还是陆地，现在被海水冲刷着撞击到教会的断壁残垣处才勉强稳住，刚才听到有什么重物被冲到附近的声音，地面有些微烧焦的痕迹，不过很快又被海水掩盖。

冒雨趟着水找到了倒在被海水摧毁的废墟中的红发男人，四周冰凉的海水被流出的血染成鲜红。

略显吃力地把他扶起来，和自己身高等同的成年男人的体重真是不容小觑，周防尊气息微弱，下半身变回原型，身上四处残破不堪，可见方才的争斗有多么激烈。

他是在和什么战斗？是他口中的神吗？

周防咳出口血，鎏金色的眼眸微睁，视野里看到抹青色，耳边雨声喧嚣，吃力地抬手用长长的红色指甲插进自己心口处抓出一颗红色的东西，染血的手缓缓送到宗像礼司嘴边。

“喂……你……”

面上传来炽热的触感，这一瞬间宗像意识到周防从心口处剖出来的说不定就是他身体里的名为Cthugha（克图格亚）的力量。

周防用力喘息声音显得有些喑哑：“……吃掉它……”

“吃……掉……？”处于震惊中的宗像一时不知该作何反应。

“不仅仅是这个……”周防想抬另一只手才意识到另一只已经断了，切面仍然不停地在流血。“啧……快吃……”

头顶的雷声炸开，宗像犹豫再三最后选择相信周防尊，拿过他手里的东西吞入口中，顿时嘴里溢满血腥味，强烈的反胃感直冲大脑，明明看起来什么都没有，可是尝起来为何……总觉得像是在啃食带血的生肉……

大脑飞快地旋转起来，一切的声音都逐渐变得遥远不可及，那一瞬间，宗像礼司仿佛接触到了宇宙的真理，眼中的一切都变得极其缓慢起来，就连时间的流逝都看得清清楚楚，信息量爆炸般塞入脑中而大脑根本来不及处理，再这样下去他会疯的。

肚子很饿，不知为何这个想法格外强烈。

紫罗兰色的眼眸中映照出周防尊腰腹处深深的伤口，白皙纤长的手摸了上去。

他好像听到周防尊的笑声，肆意而又动听，随后他好像又听到了周防低沉的嗓音在呓语：

“Ph'nglui mgfw'nafh Cthugha Fomalhaut n'gha-ghaa naf'l thagn……Ia……Cthugha……”

耳边呼啸着海浪汹涌狂暴的吼声，以及未能一睹真容的邪神的叫声，从云层之上倾泻而下的赤红色天火坠入漆黑的深海中将海水煮沸，邪神降下的天灾将整座岛摧毁沉入深不见底的冰冷深海。

宗像礼司被浪卷入海中，怀里死死地紧抱着周防的身体。

宗像被海浪冲刷到岸边，由日本本土的当地救生员发现救了他。找到他的时候，宗像礼司手里紧紧地抓着一具尸体的胳膊，尸体残破不堪面目全非，看骨骼像是半人半鱼的生物，体表长有鳞片，只是有些惨不忍睹，尸体的心脏、胃、肝脏等部位都像是遭受了什么凶猛鱼类的啃食变得血肉模糊。

被吓坏了的当地居民立刻报了警，警方赶到后无论怎么问他，宗像都只是扬起微妙的弧度，鎏金色的左眼直勾勾地盯着对面的警察像是能把人的内心看穿般渗人。

警方没有办法，得不出什么结论，且尸体也没得不到任何情报，只能先把宗像礼司关起来。

但没几天宗像就越狱了，没人知道他去了哪里，也再也没有人见过他，牢房坏掉的锁上留有丝微弱的青蓝色火焰。

自此，日本的地图上再也没有名为镇目的岛。

fin.


End file.
